tawny_series_warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Garden/Allegiances
WindClan Leader, Cedarstar: Dark gray tom with amber eyes and black paws, has sharp teeth and a tiny black and pink nose Deputy, Sageheart- pale ginger tom with sharp claws and green eyes, has darker ginger stripes Medicine Cat, Featherpelt- Pale tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Larkpaw Warriors moor runners Cherryspots- White she-cat with ginger spots and muzzle and ears Apprentice, Reedpaw Olivenose- Golden-brown tom with a black and pink nose and green eyes Watersplash- Blue-gray tom Weedclaw- Brown and ginger tom with green eyes and a black muzzle , has small claws that are pointy Tigerstorm- orange tabby she-cat with dark black stripes and a black tail Ottersplash- Dark brown tom with a lighter colored face and blue eyes Birdfang- Light gray tom with small teeth and green eyes Ravensnow: Fluffy black she-cat with snowy stripes Tawnyfur: Tortoiseshell and black she-cat Stemfur: Golden she-cat with green eyes Rowantalon- Brown tom with amber eyes, has long ears. Frostflower- Pure white she-cat with unusual pink eyes Apprentice, Ragepaw Crystalheart- silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Willowpaw Breezewind- Gray and white flecked she-cat with blue eyes Oatfleck- brown and black flecked tom Shrewheart- plump ginger striped she-cat. Apprentices Larkpaw- brown long-legged she-cat with green eyes. Reedpaw- pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes Willowpaw- gray and white she-cat Ragepaw- black tom Queens Frostsnout- Old soft furred white she-cat with a long snout and blue eyes (Mother to Treeclaw’s kits, Sandykit (brown she-cat) and Snowkit (white fluffy she-cat) Elders Hareleap- Brown tom Softpetal- White she-cat with unusual pink eyes ThunderClan Leader, Firestrike- ginger and pale ginger tom Deputy, ??? Medicine Cats, Ashtail- Old gray she-cat with a black tail with reddish patches on tail Longlake- White tom with blue eyes, has two teeth. Warriors Clawheart- Black tom with scars on chest Gingerfur- Ginger with white chest; she-cat Grayheart- Gray tom with green eyes Creamwhisker- Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes and brown ears Dusthaze- brown and gray tom with green eyes Soilfur- brown and gray tom with small ears. Treeclaw- Gray and brown tom with black ear tufts and flecks below his eyes. Pigeonfeather: gray tom with blue eyes Shadowflight: Black tom with blue eyes. Apprentices NONE Queens Milkfur- Long haired she-cat with blue eyes (Mate is Maggotstar, kits are Creamwhisker, Dusthaze, and Longlake. Has a new fostered kit, Soilfur. Mother to Maggotstar’s new litter of kits, Crowkit (skinny black tom), Petalkit (long-haired white she-kit) and Larkkit (cream and brown tom) RiverClan Leader: Drizzlestar: White and gray she-cat with small, beautiful blue eyes Deputy: Pigeoncry- Blue-gray and white tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Rainleaf: Blue-gray tom with green eyes Apprentice, Toadpaw Warriors: Primrosepetal: Pinkish gray she-cat with amber eyes. (Foster son is Rubblefall.) Rubblefall: brown and white flecked tom with blind amberish red eyes. Troutwhisker: Fluffy gray and brown she-cat with a long tail and leaf-green eyes. Thistlefeather: gray and white tom with green eyes. Rosewing: pale cream and ginger she-cat Splashflight: blue-gray tom with teal eyes. Whorlshower: gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentices: Toadpaw: dark plump gray tom with green eyes. Cats Outside Clans Maggotstar- Old cream colored tom with a brown muzzle and amber eyes (Former ThunderClan leader, kicked out for battle reasons. Dog friend is Burn.) Whisper: dark gray and white tom with swirls like funnel cake on his pelt with blue eyes. (Mates with Eagle. Kits are Storm, Dusk, and Dawn. Dog friend is Orchid.) Eagle: huge brown and white scarred she-cat with amber eyes. (Mates with Whisper, kits are Storm, Dusk, and Dawn. Dog friend is Burn.) Storm: black she-cat with green eyes. (Dog friend is Orchid.) Dusk: black she-cat with amber eyes. (Dog friend is Burn.) Dawn: white tom with amber eyes. (Dog friends are Burn and Orchid.) Splashwhisker: gray silky furred tom with blue-green eyes. (Dog friend is Orchid.) Appledust: cream she-cat with green eyes. (Dog friend is Orchid.) Lilypaw: gray and white she-cat with green eyes. (Dog friends are Burn and Orchid.) Lilac: gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and black and white striped paws. (Mates with Marsh, mother to Troutwhisker and Toadpaw.) Marsh: dark gray knotted-furred tom with green eyes. (Mates with Lilac, father to Troutwhisker and Toadpaw.) Other Animals Orchid: dark furred male german shepherd with dark brownish amber eyes. (Mates with Burn. winning for best dog friend in the allegiances.) Burn: Female golden retriever dog with yellow black eyes. (Mates with Orchid.) Category:Allegiances Category:Flower Garden